Blackmist
by Lolliepop95
Summary: It's ten years after Breaking Dawn. All of the cullens now live in Atlanta, including Jacob. Jacob and Renesmee are set to marry but a week before their wedding Jacob runs away with Renesmee. But why? Please read and rewview. sorry jacob lovers.
1. A week to go

A week to go

A week to go until Jacob becomes my son-in-law, in a way I knew this this was coming. He loves her

the imprinting proves this, to me anyway. Edward is not so sure, because Renesmee has not wanted

to be around Jacob as much. Edward is worried Jacob has hurt her. I don't know weather i should

sheild their thoughts so Edward can't read them, but somehow i think he knows he should ask the

two of them for the truth instead of invading on their thoughts. I decied i would ask Edward what

he knew if that was anything, about their relationship when Jacob took nessie hunting later.

Around 7 was the time when jacob took Renesmee to hunt he wanted to go later but nessie said she

wanted to talk to him. so off they went.

The hunt and talk didn't last long . nessie was back by 7. she came straight into the room me, edward

and the rest of us where sitting. which happend to be dinning room, you know its for show. We were

planning on where to go next as people were starting to notice we weren't aging. When nessie

enterd we all paused to hear what had happend, because we could all tell she wasn't happy. The

first thing she said was " Dad, please don't read my thoughts, i will explain in the rest of

you , please don't do anything to try and find out what is wrong. Please."

It had seemed we had all expected that until Emett looked at edward and Jasper. That was when

they nodded at the same time. Jasper then stood he was then folled by his brothers. Jasper had

obviously tried to calm her mood by his powers, you could see this. He must have been doing this

so the most protective of his brothers, emett, could find out if anyone needed to be hurt back.

It was kind of obivous that nessie was hurt and none us wanted to see that.


	2. Worry

It wasn't long until she was calm, she either caved into jasper or she let it click that no one would hurt

her and be able to get away with it. By this time all of us had stood , we were following her into the

living room. There she sat on the floor facing us all. I was extremly curious now and i had the feeling

we all were.

Not becuase of the faces we were pulling but the way we all were standing. We were all standing

awkwardly ready to find out if Jacob had hurt her.

There a moment where no one said or done anything. Just as nessie went to speak , Jacob came running

through the door demanding " nessie, sweetie, please let me talk to you before you talk to your family."

"Fine" nessie agreed "back in a sec, I promise."

She got up off the floor and walked to the door. Jacob darted off into the mist and nessie wasn't far

behind. When she got to the edge of the mist she paused and sighed. The instead of running after him

she walked.

At that point Alice, Rose , and Esmee sat on the white leather sofa that was in the middle of the huge

white room. Jasper , Emett and Carilse stood behind their partners. Me and Edward stood where

nessie had sat.

"Any idea what's goingb on son?" Carisle asked Edward.

Edward looked at me then he answered " No, beacuse when nessie first came in i didn't listen to her

thoughts because i knew she would talk and just now she was to quick, so was jacob. I'm sorry."

"Edward you don't have to apoligise, thats all understandable" Carisle explained " we will jsut have

to be patient." Carisle then went off to the dinnign room followed by Esmee, Alice and Jasper. Rose

had emett sat by her in a second after the others had left the room. Within a few more seconds

emett had the tv on and they were watching a colledge football game. Me and edward went and

sat in a clear corner by his piano on the floor. He took my hands and looked me in my eyes. After

all this time i thought i would have gotten used to his eyes but had i? No , they still looked so

beautiful , i still got lost in them.

It was only when i heard his musical voice i realised i didn't have to worry about losing him, he was

mine. My lovely loving husband.

" Don't panic about nessie, she'll be back by ten, thats the only thing i know , sorry." Edward told

me.

We sat there till ten looking in each others eyes. Rose and Emett had their eyes glued to the tv

and the rest were still in the dinning room. I began to worry it was about half ten and nessie

still wasn't home.

At exactly 5 minuets later seth was knocking at the door frantically. The first thought i had

was, .... is Jacob and nessie ok.

Edward was at the door in less than a second. He had obviously seen the worry in my face.


	3. Please Read

**Sorry Readers **

**I havent updated my story because i have been on hoiday with writers block and then when i come back i find i have to get word again so i had to save up for it. So yes i finally got it agian meaning i can write some more. Please dont forget to review.**

**Lollipop95 xx**


	4. Truth

Truth

Before Edward had a chance to open the door Seth was chocking out words "Forks, Nessie, taken Jacob, fast."

When the door had been opened Carisle, Esmee, Alice, Jasper and the rest of us stood surrounding Seth.

"Seth are you alright?" Carisle asked.

"Seth nodded "Yes. But. Nessie."

I was confused. I had only started to piece things together when Edward shouted out "Jacob's taken Nessie to forks! Am I right Seth?"

Seth nodded again.

Why would he do that?

"Alice. Why didn't you see that? Edward asked frantically.

Alice replied "You know I can't see either of them in my visions."

I was still confused but I was also shocked. All of us including Seth were stuck in place. Emmett was the first to move. He was at the table with two sets of car keys in his hand. He chucked a set at Edward and the other at Alice.

"Hold up Emmett. Think. We can't go back to Forks yet. People will notice. Carisle said.

"Yes we can Carisle. Nessie is in trouble. She is being hurt. Also I don't think they will be far from our house." Emmett explained.

When he had finished I realized I had been quite throughout the ordeal. But I really didn't know what to say I was worrying to much.

Within seconds we were all in the garage. Edward kissed my forehead then got in his new Volvo. He was followed by his 'brothers' and 'father'. Emmett poked his head out of the window "Alice take my jeep. And Seth with us. You're not in trouble." At that point the door with the window Emmett was talking out of was open. Seth leaped into the car. It was a short time after that us girls were in the jeep. The engines of the cars started at exactly the same time. As the garage door was opening someone appeared, Carisle exited the car at human pace and walked over to this strange new person.

"Hello, erm , what do you want?" Carisle asked.

"Hello, My name is Link. You can probably tell I'm not human. , Rensemee sent me" This strange new person replied. "She has sent me so I can change your appearances so you can not be suspected and revel this vamp secret on Forks. You see we have been friends for a year now. I can't understand why she hasn't told you. Maybe it was because of that wolf she hangs around with."

"How can we be sure your telling the truth?" Carilse asked.

Link replied "Maybe your mind reading 'son' can read my mind to check."

Edward nodded then said "He is, Carilse. Now let's go! "


	5. Explain Please

**Explain Please**

Instead of just two cars now heading to Forks, there were now three. Edwards volvo,

Emmetts jeep and now Carisle's car.

One by one the cars straightend up on the hightway an hour and a half later we pulled up outside the old cullen house in Forks. The true home of the felf good to be back. Carisle must have been planning to bring us, our family, back here to forks sometime in the future beacuse we still owned the house and the little cottage tucked away behind it.

In the house, the lights were on, I saw Nessie but no Jacob. Me and Nessie made eye contact and with that she was at the door. Alice cut the engine and lept out of the car, she was followed by Rose then Esme then me. Gracefully Alice bounded over to Renesmee. Me Rose and Esme stayed by the car. I was still in shock and no matter how hard i tried to move i was stuck in place. It wasn't long until the boys were out of the cars.

"Why are you here nessie?" Rose asked with a confused but protective tone.

"I don't want to be. Jacob has made me come here. He said it as for the best." She explained "I knew you would come looking for me, that why i sent Link. "

" Ok. But why did he bring you here?" Jasper asked.

"He brought her here because the imprinting is beging to wear off and Jacob thinks its us watching his every move thats making it happen." Edward answered before Nessie had a chance.

"Why is it wearing off?" Carisle asked.

"It's wearing off because he is falling for Lexi a new member of the wolf pack. The imprinting is stronger on this new girl. It's the first for any of the wolves. No one has ever had feelings for two people." Edward answered.

"Oh. so it has nothing to do with us. And how do you know that because surely Jacob hasn't told nessie that?" Emmett asked, curiously.

When Emmett had finished his question, i heard the bushes move and Jacob appeared.

Within a second i was standing in front of him and the others weren't far behind.

Jacob started to explain " It all started when Nessie became friends with new vampire one new wolf. I started to fall for Lexi then because I could tell Nessie was falling for Link."

All I could think of was why would he make up this crap, Nessie has never had a place in her heart for anyone but us and Jacob.

Jacob went on " I thought by making you think it was you lot that was making the imprinting wear off and bringing her back here would help, but obviously not because I love Lexi and I can tell that because she is always on my mind.

Nessie was by my side in tears, I had forgotten that she could cry.

"Look Jacob. I never started to fall for Link. He is just a friend plus I couldn't. I love you to much." Nessie started to sasy through her tears then suddenly she stopped crying and changed her tone of voice " Do you know what , I think you had better go before I set my family on you, I never wanna see you again. We are over . The wedding is off go and enjoy your life with lexi."

How could Jacob hurt Nessie like this? Oh how I wanted to kill him.

Jacob began to speak but Carisle cut him off, with that Jacob was gone , nessie was in tears again, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and even Carisle looked furious but frozen on the spot, Rose, Alice and Esme were comforting Nessie. Me I was just standing there drained of everything, not knowing weather to comoft Nessie, calm the boys down , find Link to tell him what had happened or go after Jacob . I choose to try and calm the boys down , i had never seen Carisle look this angry. Also I figured that Alice, Rose and Esme were doing a good job of comforting Nessie, Link would find out on his own what happed he seemed that kind of person and if I went after Jacob I would only hurt myself and Nessie.

When I had managed to calm the boys down, Nessie had stopped crying.

if I went after Jacob


	6. Jobs in Forks

**Jobs in Forks**

We decied to stay in forks for a while. Link was now an officially part of the Cullen clan. He had changed all of our apperences, explained that we would look different to the human eye. Due to our knew apperences we changed our names for when we were enrolling in jobs. Our names were still the Cullen ones when we were out of the human eye.

Since we made Link a cullen Nessie's mood has changed, she seems so happy now she is always laughing with Link. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carisle seem happier now Jacob is out of the way. Alice seems like she is enjoying having nearly full visions again. Esme has taken to Link, Rosalie is enjoying spending more time with Nessie. Me, I'm happy that everyone else is happy, i'm sad that I have lost my best friend but then when I think about what he done to Nessie it makes me wonder weather i'm actually that sad. Nessie has been telling me not to be sad and i'm begging to listen to her beacuse she is showing me that she is happy. I think she is begging to love Link and he loves her. I can tell he loves her because he has gone and got a job so he can pay for things for her and the main reason they make each other so happy. Links job is nothing special he is just working at a DIY store. The rest of us have decided to go into jobs so we can have a break from school. Carisle is still a doctor, Esme and Alice have taken my mums advice after ten years they have become wedding planners. Edward is a piano teacher, Rose has taught me and nessie about hair and beauty and we now work with her on that subject. Emmett is now working as a carpenter, which suprised us all, we thought if was going to do something like that it would be building, but i guess he had a secret talent. Being able to work wood. Jasper is a teacher of history at Forks high school.

We all work at home with the exception of Link, Jasper and carisle. To do this we have had an etenstion on the house in that extention we have Edwards piano studio, Esme and Alice's office and Rose, Nessie and mines hair and beauty studio. And also Emmetts workshop.


	7. A few months

**A few months**

A few months after we had settled in Forks, once again. Link and Nessie made an anoucnement, they were going to get married. Edward ws happy with this and so were the rest of the family. Me, I wasn't just happy, I was extactic. Link treats Nessie alot better that what Jacob treated her. I will say Jacob did treat Nessie extremly well when she was a baby and toddler . But obviously he didn't treat her like what Link treats her. I've never seen Nessie this happy.

Alice and esme are so happy that Nessie is nothing like me in celebrations. Nessie wants a really nice drees and just basically a big celebration with the family. There is a down side to all this though, Nessie is dissapointed that she has to have weddings,because she and Link really want to get married now. But then it wouldn't make sense if Charlie and Renee came to a wedding were we all looked the same as we did nearly 11 years ago. So link is working on making us look slightly older and then when he perfects that, their second weeding will take place.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carisle have decieded that they will build Link and Nessie their own house. Not far from the main Cullen house and mine and Edwards cottage. Alice, Rose, Esme and me have agreed to decorate the insode. We thought that they would want their own place just after they were married so we thought we would give them a cottage of their own for a wedding present.


	8. Honeymoon

**Honeymoon's**

Link and Renesme are now married and on their honeymoon on Isle Esme. Nessie keeps telling us whenever we speak how much she loves their cottage. Nessie has only kept telling me and Edward, because with all the celebrations going on for them everyone else is also loved up and in a result Carisle and Esme have gone to England for a second honeymoon. Alice and Jasper have gone to New York for a second honeymoon and Rosalie and Emmett are on their nineth in Africa, the bears are apperantly the things that keep drawing them there. Me and Edward decieded to stay at home. Edward has been getting on really well with Link, so have the others. You could say out family is now a perfect family. Well with the exception of us being vampires.


End file.
